The strongest god
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Perseus was the god with no domains, meaning he had no strengths-but also no weaknesses, making him basically the god of everything. To find adventure, he is turned into a demigod-with barely any powers
1. Chapter 1

Something

Disclaimer for all chapters: Plot mine, characters belong to Mr. Riordan

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(

 **Way back when, when Kronos ate children, and Zeus "took" them out, there was an extra child. The youngest, and forgotten. When all the gods had been assigned domains, the forgotten one had been given none. This at first made him sad, but later became his greatest strength. See, as a god with no domains, one was untouchable, for now that god had no strengths, thus no weaknesses. The god wasn't the "** _ **best"**_ **at anything. He was excellent at everything. So, that god basically got everything. God of the skies, underworld, everything, and exempted from the Ancient laws. But there was one alias given to the god that made him happy, this was** _ **"The devil".**_ **The god was quite happy with this. The god's name was Perseus.**

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(

 **Perseus pov, 1496**

I got bored watching everything. I was tired of waiting in the shadows. I basically had everything I didn't really want. I wanted family, someone to love, but instead I was basically the Devil. Don't get me wrong, I loved being the Devil. People worshipped me, and I got to torture bad souls, and I was quite powerful. I was like a primordial in every domain. I often got bored and chatted with the fates. I was chatting with the fates one day, and it went pretty much like this:

Me: *sighs* Well how's your day going?

One of the Fates: Just great, I got to cut 157 strings again!

Me: I'm bored. I want something to do

Fates: We can help with that

Fates: How about a curse. I love that idea.

Me: Wait, what? No…. if you do this I will torture you in my specifically made pit

Fates: *raise arm and chant something* too late

Fates: You will now be a 12 year old…. You will only have the powers of…Poseidon, until you fall in love. Once you do, you will get your powers. If you die, you shall be back here, as a god. Until then, you are to be gone. I curse them, and they give me a smile. I make a mental note to torture them.

I wake up on a bus. I see somebody sitting beside me. I try to remember the curse. I was a demigod, until I fell in love, and then I was godly again. I loved being a god, being able to torture souls, and have the power to do literally anything. But I wasn't complaining. I see a carrot bonk the guy beside me. I see it was from this really weird looking girl. "Do you want me to take care of it?" I ask, feeling friendly. "No, it's fine, I actually like carrots" We get off the bus, and I try to remember where I live. A sudden address pops up in my mind. I thank the fates, because I see them knitting socks across the street. They're weird. I travel to the address.

I see a small apartment. Well…it's nothing like my mansion, but whatever. Inside I see a disgusting fat man, and his friends. They seem to be drunk. The really fat man looks at me. "Ah, so the punk is back. Got any money kid?" I shake my hand. "I walked here." "Well, I need some money to buy some of my friends some drinks, and I know you have some, so hand it over" "No, and don't you think you should lay off the drinks, you old sot?" I didn't know what it meant, but I'm pretty sure it describes him. He raises his hand to hit me, but I hear a voice from the kitchen. "Percy sweetie, are you here?" The old sot glares at me, and lets me pass. I look in the kitchen not sure what to expect, but I see a nice lady, who comes and hugs me. "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was ok…" "Well that's ok, here I made you some cookies." A delicious smell wafts up my nose. I see some blue cookies. I love the color blue, but I like red more, it's vibrant. Blue's my second favorite. I'm Poseidon's son, so Blue seems to be at a tie with red, currently. I try one cookie, oh my gods this was amazing. "Mmmhhmmmhh" My mom laughs. I eat all the cookies, and go up to what I'm guessing my room. It was disgusting, I sit on the clean side of the bed, and my mom comes in. "Hey Percy, guess what?" I look at her. "We're going to Montauk!" I didn't know where that was, so I just pretended as if it were the best thing ever. She seemed so happy. "And Gabe isn't coming with us" By the way she said "Gabe" I'm guessing it was the fatso. I would be happy of that too.

"Sally, you're not going" A low voice groaned. Ugh. "But sweetie, I would make you a lot of your seven layer bean dip. With eight layers…" There was silence. "Maybe if the punk says sorry, and you hurry on the bean dip…" I wanted to kick him, but mom gave me a look. Me, the devil, and I'm saying sorry to an old sot. I would make sure he comes to hell… I will torture him. The thought of this made me happy inside. "Sowwy" I said, trying to put on my best sorry face. I hoped it was adorable enough. It seemed to work. "All right, fine, just get you and your ug-adorable face out" I was happy to comply.

*A couple hours later*

I wake up in a hospital like thing. I see this princess like person looking at me. I remembered what had happened, and to my mother. I swear the Minotaur will rot, and I will make sure he does. I looked at the blond, and fall back asleep. *Time skip* (Too many things to be specific on)

I guess now I have to go on a quest to get a lightning bolt back. I have to go with Annabeth, the princess, and my friend, who I later learned was a satyr. I think Annabeth hates me because of my father. She's annoying though. She keeps spurting out random facts.

We decided to head directly to the underworld, since that is where most likely the lightning bolt would be. If I had my powers, I would just create another one. Stupid lightning bolt. I also had to fight a lot of monsters. We get to "Aunty Em's garden emporium" I realize this was Medusa's garden. I decide to make sure she plays nice. I see her walk in, with her hair covered. "Percy, I think we should just go"

Annabeth looks at her warily. I remember Athena and Medusa's story. I had watched the whole thing. There was so much drama, I could keep myself entertained. "Relax Annabeth, I got this." "Hi sweeties" I know what she was trying to do. Medusa looks at us. "Είμαι ο διάβολος" I say. Medusa shivers and nods at me. I was known by monsters, actually, just the smart ones, unlike the Minotaur in underwear.

After that we get attacked by so many monsters. I wish I had my powers. I could snap my fingers, and they could just go 'poof'. Then we get to the Gateway Arch. "Can we please go see it?" Annabeth pleads to me. "Sure, whatever." She was really annoying. I was going to stay with Grover, but he went to see if there were any more cans.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me up here. She kept dragging me around, telling me about the history. The sun was starting to set. We were facing the ocean, and while she was ranting about a random fact, I noticed how the sun set on her golden locks. She looked like a real princess. But I knew better. You should see her with her dagger.

Annabeth led me around everywhere, showing me the different things, spurting out random facts. "Come one Seaweed Brain, don't tell me you're bored." "But" "Come on, we've barely seen anything." I hate the name Seaweed Brain, I was the devil, the strongest being ever, and I was being called seaweed brain, by a 12 year old. Granted I was a twelve year old and I didn't have my powers, but whatever. It takes all of my might to keep myself from smiting her. Then I realized I couldn't if I tried.

The last person left the top of the roof. Leaving us with some old lady and her dog. Annabeth stops in the middle of her fact and looks around. "I think we should go Percy" Her face looked like she was holding in a panicked face. She hid it really well, but I was able to see through it. I decide to find out, and I want a little revenge for the 'seaweed brain'. "I think I want to stay here." "No, no Percy, I thinks it's time we left." "But you were just telling me about the, uh, building" "And it's time we left." I realize she wouldn't give up and decided to give up. We get up to leave and suddenly out of nowhere, the Chimera attacks us.

I tell Annabeth to get downstairs to get Grover, but she refuses. After battling, I realize that we wouldn't win. "Annabeth" I yell. She looks at me. "What" She yells back. I motion for her to come here. She jabs Echidna in the stomach and runs to me. "We can't win this" "I know, duh" I would've sighed, but I had better things to do. "We need to get out" We run to the doorway, but see it is covered in fire. Stupid Chimera breath. I will torture that Chimera. My powers would really come in handy right now. The Chimera starts to corner us. We back away to the ledge. I grab her hands.

She looks at me. "Get ready" "For what" I jump of the building. She screams. "YOU IDIOT" As we fall, she panics. Then she looks down. There was water. She starts to calm down. "Why are you calming down?" I ask, still a little panicked. "Well, duh, there's water down there." "So?" "Oh my gods seaweed brain, you're a son of Poseidon. You can make the water cushion the landing" "Oh" I forgot I was a son of Poseidon. I make the water cushion our landing.

We fall into the water. I look around. There was a lot of trash. I saw wet wrapper, probably to contain some kind of food. I came close and I touched it. I became dry. I saw a lighter nearby and lit it on fire. The wrapper lit on fire, even though we were in the water. I push it away, and notice the fire goes out, and the wrapper was wilted somehow again. I guess I have some kind of air barrier around me. I see some light behind me, and I turn around to see a nymph. She doesn't say anything, but hands me 3 pearls, and then leaves before I can ask anything. Dang it.

I stare at the pearls for a while, and I suddenly hear a muffled sound. I turn to see Annabeth. Her face is really red. Is she blushing? She points to her nose. Oops. She can't breathe underwater. I make an air bubble around her. She starts to breathe heavily. I gently grab her shoulder. "Deep breaths" She starts to slow down her breathing.

Once she's calm, she hits me. "Seaweed brain, I almost died. How could you forget?" She seems hurt. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up looking at the water" She starts to look around. "I guess it is really pretty down here." A shark comes nearby and nudges my foot, and then goes to hers. She yelped. "Relax, it won't hurt you. I'm right here."

"I've just never been underwater in the sea. You know, being a child of Athena. It's really pretty down here. I've been missing out." I nod, back in my palace, I used to come into the Pacific. It was cold, and nobody really went out far. Sometimes even the Bermuda Triangle. "Well, now you know how pretty it is down here" We get out. There were people running everywhere. The building was on fire.

Grover ran to us. "Where have you guys been?" "Uhh…" "Let's just leave before the police come" Annabeth said. We ran. We catch a train to Denver. There we meet Ares. He's a serious jerk.

*Time skip*

I am now about to fight Ares. Around the beach. For one, he has a lot of flaws in his stance. Around his arm, and sword. I could easily pull this off. (AN: I can't do a fighting scene, and I don't really think I need to do one, so I will just skip this.)

Ok, so I forgot I was a demigod and he was the god of _war_ , but oh well. The fight had still turned out pretty well. I mean, I managed to be the god of war, as an untrained demigod. Who's awesome? Me. I am currently outside the empire state building with Annabeth. I don't know where Grover is.

I ask the man for the key to the 600th floor. "Sorry kid. There ain't no 600th floor." Annabeth was about to say something, when I cut her off. I noticed he was reading a cheesy novel. "Listen here, if you don't give me the key now, I will march up to the top of the building, and call upon my dad, who is Poseidon by the way, because I WILL get this up there, and when I do, I will tell them about you" I say gesturing to the novel, and he quickly understands. We head up to the elevator. The music is terrible. We really need to get that fixed. We finally arrive. I was excited, and kind of mad at them. They forgot me. When I get there, I admit, I was kind of intimidated. I forgot I was a demigod, and they were 20 feet tall gods.

If I were a god, I could go to about 1,000 feet. Poseidon looks happy to see me, I am his kid after all. Even though I am actually his brother, that's weird. Whatever. Zeus glares at me, then sees I have the thunderbolt. Annabeth was just examining everything, from the walls, to the god's throne. Her gaze seemed to linger at her mom's. I go and get on my knees, and raise the thunderbolt. Zeus raised his hand, and the thunderbolt flew to him.

"I told you Zeus, I didn't have your bolt" Poseidon said. Zeus looked kind of sheepish, but then covered it. "Well, you tried it once, I can't trust you" "Awww, come on Zeusy" My dad teased. "Umm…." I said, not knowing what to say. Zeus cleared his throat. "Well then, Perseus Jackson, you are excused. You may leave" We turned to leave, when Athena called out. "Wait" We stop and turn around. "I believe that they should be rewarded" Zeus looked like he didn't agree, but they seemed to have a silent conversation, and he nodded.

Athena turned to Annabeth. "My dear daughter, you have returned the bolt, and stopped a major was from occurring" I wanted to say something, like I did some work too, but I kept quiet. Shen then turned to me. "You Perseus Jackson are a traitor. You had purposely stolen the bolt, and then returned it with my daughter so that you may receive a reward." I looked around, and everybody except my dad looked at me like a traitor. She raised her hand, and a gray ball of light was forming, she directed it toward me, but she suddenly flew back. A blue ball of light had smashed her to the wall. I turn to see my dad, with his trident raised. "You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Son."

Zeus immediately got up. "Sit down brother" My sat down, content. But Athena had the last word. She raised her hand and a pitch-black bolt of light hit me. Or it was supposed to. I saw I was intact, but at my feet, was Annabeth. She jumped in front of me. Athena and I said "NO" at the same time. I leaned down, and checked the pulse. There was none.

)()()()()()))()()())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

 **I don't know if that was really a cliff hanger. I have a dare for you, wait 5 minutes before you read the next couple of chapter or so. I don't think it's that hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy pov**

I started to feel rage inside me. Annabeth was my friend, and whatever happened, we had been through a lot together. I got down on my knees, and somehow I had this urge to say an enchantment. "Το πνεύμα, που αφαιρέθηκε, τώρα αποκαταστάθηκε" Everything was still for a moment, but then Annabeth coughed. She started to get up, but then time froze. I knew why though. It was the fates. As I predicted, the Fates appeared. "You must know why we let you bring her back" Now that I didn't know. "Umm…Cause she was my friend?" The fates smiled, as if they knew something I didn't.

Fates Pov (expect that?)

He doesn't yet know she is his soulmate. Since, however, we can't tell him she is, we can only slowly assign him powers. For now, he can bring back the dead, and alter minds. Only because he is slowly getting closer to her. She risked her life for him, the first step.

Back to Percy (It is mainly Percy's pov)

They seemed to have a silent conversation. "Well, Percy, since you have gotten through a quest, we can slowly assign you parts of your powers, till you fall in love." I wonder what they will give me. When I am fully godly again, the Fates will pay for this. I won't say that now, because they are about to assign me powers. "You shall get two new powers: Altering minds, and you are now shielded from the gods, as they can't spy on you" Woah, I thought. Altering minds? Those were some of my favorite powers. I have a lot. I like altering minds because, I can make people forget something, make their IQ higher, make it lower, basically anything. I can also read their minds

The fates waved goodbye and left, and sure enough, time started to unpause. Annabeth started to get up, and I helped her up. Annabeth shot me a grateful look, and then turned to her mom. Her mom, looked shocked, as the wisdom goddess, she sure was slow. Annabeth strutted out of the room, and I was going to follow, but I needed to say something first. I turned to Zeus. "You really need to update the elevator music, it's terrible" Then I left, leaving them with their mouths open, but before I exited, I could hear my dad laughing, which made a smile grace my face. (Accidental rhyme )

Annabeth was waiting for me in the elevator. We were silent, until she said: "So, you got a visit from the fates, huh?" I froze. "W-w-what do you m-m-mean"? "The time freeze froze everything alive, and I wasn't quite alive yet, but I wasn't really dead, so I just know you got a visit, what did they say"? I shrug. "They made me promise not to tell" She nodded.

She shook her head and made a sour face. "The music is really terrible" I laughed and nodded.

She looked shaken up. "Hey" I said softly. "What's wrong"? She shook her head. Nothing, just the music is really terrible. I knew she was lying so I read her mind. I know it's morally wrong, but I'm the devil. (A/N: Whatever her mind says will be bolded) **The pain was so bad. I mean I die from godly power and then I die, and then I realize I am choking, only to be brought back. Freaking painful.** So that's what's on her mind. I decide not to push it. We get off the elevator.

I don't see Grover anywhere, when Annabeth tells me he went off to camp. We had about an hour of free time now, so I stuck my hands in my pockets and said the smartest thing ever. "So….what now?" She seemed to be thinking about what to do, but then her and my stomach grumbled. "I guess we shall eat."

Once we get to camp, we see a new prophecy has been issued, with Clarisse as the head of the quest. It was something about the Bermuda triangle, sea of monsters, and then the worst part-Grover was kidnapped. I wasn't about to let Clarisse be the only to save Grover, so I decided I would go anyway. I altered her mind, so that she had picked me to be her partner on this quest. When she announced I was going with her, Annabeth wanted to go too, but nobody besides her voted for her to go, so she had to stay put. She just died, and I don't want my friend to die again.

Clarisse and I set out at dawn, on her ship. Ares was still mad at me, so the skeleton crew wasn't exactly nice, but Clarisse told them to behave. I basically, to get back at Clarisse, and partially Ares, enslaved Clarisse's mind, to the point she can only do basic functions on her own. I was basically the leader of the quest.

When we got to Charybdis and Scylla, the ship blew apart, and I was apart from Clarisse. Now I had lost her, and she was either unconscious or dead, because the mind telepathy link wasn't working. If Annabeth were here, she would be able to tell me what to do. I was ok, being a son of Poseidon, but now I was stranded. I kept swimming, until I started to hear a faint hum. It was beautiful, like it was what I was looking for. As I swam toward it, it became stronger, like a lure. I realize it was the sirens. I swam towards, it ready to know what I was looking for. I was looking for…

 **Won't tell you….If you want to know decode this:**

Když jsem plavala, uvědomila jsem si, že to byla Annabethová. Byla oblečená tak hezky a myslím, že zpívá a uvědomuje si, že to musí být falešná sirénová píseň, vrátil jsem se zpátky. Neexistuje žádný způsob, který by se mohl stát.

 **See, now if you want to know, there it is. Enjoy!**

It was fake, that is not what was happening. I decide to swim a little more, and in the Ocean, I started to feel, a mesmerizing pull. Like the water was getting fresher. I felt more power surge into me. I felt stronger. I assume I am near the fleece. I soon reach land. I see a tropical paradise. It must be the fleece. I see sheep, that don't look to friendly, until I remember I can alter minds. I alter their minds, so that they won't hurt me. I cross the bridge, and across the plain, is a giant cave with a boulder covering the entrance. It must be a cyclops'

I wait for dawn, and soon a cyclops comes. He opens the boulder, and I want to enter, when I realize that he was counting the sheep, so nothing could leave or escape. If only Annabeth were here….If she were here what would she do? She would tell me to use my mind. Mind…wait, that's it. I can alter minds. Will it work on a cyclops? It worked on sheep. I snap my fingers, and the cyclops's eyes glaze over, but he seems to be fighting it. I walk in, and snap my fingers again. He immediately goes back to what he was doing, and I get a chance to find Grover.

I see him making a train for his wedding gown. "Pssst. Grover!" He looks up, but at the same time the cyclops talks. "Honeypie, are you done yet." Grover replies in a falsetto voice "Not yet sweetie, I'll need about 10 more days." "No, 5" "Sweetie, I need 10" "NO" "How about 7?" "Umm….Is 5 more than 7?" "Yes" "Ok then." "Psssst. Grover!" I say again. He looks up, and sees me. "Percy! Thank god you're here." "Shhh. I'm here to get you out" "How? He won't let us out." I think. I already snapped my fingers once, and he seemed to fight it. I don't think it will work again.

I think of what Annabeth would do. She would probably refer back to the stories. If I remember right, the most familiar reference of a cyclops was Polyphemus. He had a big bone to pick to pick with…I think it was 'nobody'. I have to anger him. I try to find where he is. I see him cooking something over a pot of fire. I look closer…it was Clarisse. I have to take her with me. I try to taunt him.

 ***After Percy's terrible taunts***

Clarisse, Grover, and I make it out. We got the Golden Fleece with us. We take Clarisse's ship, and on the way out, I can't help but yell: "It is I, Perseus, who has conquered Polyphemus." Polyphemus hearing this, cursed me, and yelled. "Poseidon, curse them" Nothing happened. I was a son of Poseidon too, and dad doesn't really like to play favorites.

We are now getting home, and I use the water to speed the trip. As we speed to camp, I just can't wait to get there. I really want to get home to…my mom. And a part of me wanted to see Annabeth. I really needed her on this quest. I had also a weird urge for celery. (A/N: Get the reference?)

Once we got home, Clarisse of course, got all the recognition, which is fine with me. Grover was safe. Now that we are home, I wanted to go to the beach. I wanted to just be able to sit at the beach. I saw there was somebody there. I came closer and saw it was Annabeth. She was sitting close to the water, but not too close, so that the water never touched her, but came close to her feet. She had a determined look on her face. She slowly inched her feet closer to the water. The wave came up, and she drew her foot back again. She took a deep breath. "You can do this Annabeth" she muttered to herself.

This time the wave came, and she kept her foot there, and the water graced her foot, and moved back. She let her foot go closer to the wave this time, until the water lapped at her knees. She sat there, proud of her accomplishment. I decided to scare her. I make a huge wave, invisible until it comes up close. At the last minute she sees it, but it is too late. She gets drenched. Her face looked so scared and funny, I accidently burst out laughing out loud. She saw me, and I quickly sobered up. Instead of fuming, she started laughing too. Her laughter was so contagious, that I started laughing too. She walked to me, half laughing, and I was laughing too. When she got to me, she punched me in the gut. "Don't ever try that again." I nod.

As she was about to walk away, I called out "Annabeth" "What" I got you something." "What is it?" I put my hands in my pockets. I pulled out a letter. On it was something written by Odysseus, when he was in the cave. "I thought you might want it." She looked at it. She looked so happy. "Thanks Percy!" She kissed me on the cheek and ran off. I couldn't help but think about the kiss. Grover suddenly comes running. "Percy, come quick"

We run to Thalia's tree. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except that there was a black-haired girl sprawled on the floor. I shook her awake. "Who are you?" "I am Perseus Jackson, who are you?" somehow, I knew the answer before she could answer. "I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus"

()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Two chapters, one day. Yay! It's ok if you didn't want to accept the dare given in the previous chapter, also, the disclaimer is meant for all chapters.**

 **-Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia is in bold**

" **I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus** " Annabeth had told me about her on our first quest. I lifted her up. She pushes against my chest. " **I can walk by myself** " I don't let go of her. She gives me a death glare, but I don't care. I carry her to the Apollo cabin. They examine her.

"She seems to be fine" Will says. She gets up. " **I demand to see Chiron** " I laugh. She looks at me. "What is so funny?" I chuckle again. "The fact that you think you can just boss people around." " **I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I a-""** Hold up Betty, just because you are a daughter of Zeus doesn't mean that you can just do whatever you want." " **I, uh, ugh"** She threw her hands in the air and stormed off.

I run after her. "Hey, hey" She stops and looks at me. I notice she has sharp blue eyes. They're really pretty. She takes a deep sigh. **"Look, I'm sorry. I was just being chased by a cyclops, and then I died, became a tree, and now I'm here. Not exactly putting me in my best mood"** We both chuckle. How about I give you a tour of camp, noticing how you became a tree before getting here. We share a laugh, and she gestures for me to lead the way.

After we take a tour of the camp, I take her to the beach. We sit on the sand, and I notice she was wary, like anything could attack at any minute. "Relax, nothing can penetrate the camp's borders." She sighs, and aged sigh, like she has experienced a lot, which she most likely has.

" **You're right-"** "I always am." "Shut up" She playfully punches my shoulder. I begin to tickle her, and she shocks me. The hair on my arms stands up straight. I splash her with a huge wave. We both end up laughing, and falling against the sand. We were acting like we knew each other.

Annabeth comes up to us. "Percy it's time for dinn- Thalia?" She rushes to Thalia and hugs her. **"Hey Chase. You've grown." "** Thals, you're actually here. How'd this happen?" I realized I wanted to know too. "Yeah, _Thals,_ how?" She glared at me, before explaining that it was the fleece.

Oh well. "Anyway, it's time for dinner." We all head to the pavilion, but there was something wrong. The two tables that were supposed to be empty, were, well, not empty. The Artemis table and the Hades table. The Artemis table was crowded, all girls. I asked Chiron why. "That's Artemis's hunt." Ohhhh. I think I remember them. Thalia doesn't look very happy at the sight of them, specifically Zoe.

Annabeth went over to her table, and Thalia went to sit at hers, but I realized that we were both alone, so we might as well sit together. "Thalia, you can sit at my table if you want." She seemed to consider it, and nodded. " **Better than sitting alone. Thanks Kelp head."**

I groaned. "Its fine pinecone face" Her turn to groan. We sat down, but I took a look at the other big three table. There was one kid sitting on it. A 10 year old boy, with some…I think mythomagic cards. "Wait here." I go over to the table. I look at the kid. "Hey" I say softly.

"Hi" he says back shyly. "Why are you sad?" "My sister left me." "Who's your sister?" He sadly nodded to the Artemis table. "She joined them." He said, half angry-half sad. I looked at the plate, he wasn't even eating. "Hey, you want to join us?" I said, gesturing to our table.

"Really?" I nodded. "Thanks." "No problem." He moved to our table. Thalia looked at me, confused. "His sister left him for them." I say gesturing to the table. Her face turns to one of disgust. " **What's your name, kid?"** She asks. " **Nico, Nico Di Angelo**." "You want to see something?" He nodded eagerly.

She held out her palm, and sparks flickered across it. "That's so cool" He looked at his palm. "Aww, I can't do it." Thalia chuckled. " **You're a son of Hades, you can do other things."** "Hades? He has 4000 attack power, and 5000 if somebody else attacks." He held out his palm, focused really hard, and some black wisps danced on his palm, slowly. **"If you practice, you can soon do a lot of magic** " He nodded. I noticed now he was eating eagerly.

Chiron looked at us, but a pleading look from me, made him nod his head. After dinner, we were going to head to all of our respective cabins, but Nico looked at Thalia and I. "It looks kind of scary, and Bianca used to tell my stories about Greek myths. Thalia and I share a glance, she shrugs, so I guess we'll be telling a bedtime story. We walk into the cabin, and it wasn't as scary as I thought. It was actually pretty nice. Nico hops into bed.

I want to know a story about…Hades. I think, and then I knew we couldn't tell a bad story, I meant it was his father. I decide to tell the story of how the three gods got their domains. Although Thalia cut me off, and started to tell the story. I shrugged, she was most likely better at telling stories.

After we knew Nico was asleep, we turned to leave. Thalia and I shared a glance at Nico, and then departed to our respective cabins. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. The next morning I wake up and find, that another quest was being issued. Something about Artemis being missing. What got me stricken was that Annabeth is missing. I have to save her. Zoe said I couldn't cause only girls could come. Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover and Nico's sister were all going, and I decided I would go too.

As I was sneaking out, I was caught by Dionysus. He seemed to think on what to do. He decided to let me go. "Really? You're letting me go?" He shrugged. "If you make it through, I'll punish you when I get back, and if you die on the quest, well, no harm done." Wow… I shrugged and continued. They traveled all the way to the desert.

As I watch, Bianca picks up something for her brother, who I learned was Nico, and was killed in the process. I was stricken, but for Nico. Poor Nico. I grabbed the figurine and put it in my pocket. Then we traveled all the way to the Hoover Dam. While unloading on the truck, I bumped into Thalia, and the hat fell off. " **Kelp head? Were you following us**?" I gave her a sarcastic reply. "No, I magically teleported using pony power" Zoe looked disgusted.

"Well, since we've come this far, we can keep the boy." I innerly raged. I was the devil, no way was I a possession. I calmed myself down. I can totally torture later. "Thalia, you can stand next to the boy, and make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

I felt so degraded. As we walked, Thalia muttered under her breath: " **Why'd you come? I can handle myself**." I replied: "It isn't about you; it's about Annabeth. I came to save her." " **Why, cause you didn't think I could do it**? I paused. I didn't have a reply for that.

After a while, Phoebe had to use the restroom. Standing outside, Zoe muttered, "Where's the dam snack bar, I'm hungry." I snickered. "What's so funny boy?" "Where's the dam gift shop?" Thalia pitched in. " **I want a dam T-shirt** " Grover's going "I want some dam food" We all burst out laughing.

"What is so funny, boy?" I was too busy laughing to reply. Phoebe came out.

*time skip*

We find Atlas. I see Annabeth, in rags, looking sickly, and Artemis, struggling and crumbling under the weight of the world. I run to her. She looks at me.

"What are you doing here, boy?" I take a few steps back, and get ready to charge. "What are you doing?" Everybody (including Luke) say at the same time. I charge toward Artemis. I push her hard, she falls to the ground, and the world in my hands, literally. "Save Annabeth" She was all that mattered.

I can hear fighting all around me, but I can't see anything. I hear a cry of pain, and a distraught noise. I felt alert, and prayed that it wasn't Annabeth. There was silence. I see a bright light, very bright, and if I wasn't protected by the fog covering the world, I might've died. It must have been a godly form. Only god, is Artemis. I feel the world lifted from my arms, and I see Atlas willingly taking the world. How, I don't know.

I walk out from underneath the world, to see Artemis and Phoebe, on their knees, silently crying. A limp body close by. "What happened?" I asked, hoping it was not Annabeth. I move closer, to see Zoe's limp body. Even Thalia, as much as she didn't like Zoe, had unshed tears in her eyes. Annabeth seemed to be in shock. I, on the other hand, barely knew Zoe, and she treated me like I was an object, so I didn't really feel anything. Correction: I didn't feel anything. Call me heartless.

I guess if Annabeth and Thalia, were both tearing up, I could make sure Zoe wouldn't make into hell, but I am pretty sure she wouldn't anyway. Artemis got up, and brushed herself off. "We should get going, but first." She raised her hands, and a new set of stars appeared in the sky. "The hunter…for Zoe"

We headed back, and on the way, Artemis showed a lot of sadness for Bianca. Not as much as Zoe too. I realized that Nico would be heart broken. Well, poor Nico. At least Annabeth was alive. I realized how much I had missed her, and no, I don't like her.

As we got back, Dionysus held a party, though it was probably to try and sneak some wine, and for this, I went to the stars. I sat on the beach, and looked up at the newest constellation. I hear some rustling, and somebody is in the sand beside me.

" **I feel bad, you know. Even though I didn't like Zoe, she was still a person, and her life was taken from her."** I said nothing. She sighs. She sits up, and stares at the water. "Hey" I said sitting up. "What's wrong?" **"I came back from being a tree, and witness two deaths, and my best friend turned evil"** I flinched when she mentioned Luke. I knew that would be a touchy subject.

I stare into her eyes. She had electric blue eyes that were startling. Fireworks crackled in the distance. I paid no attention to them. Our head went closer together.

And we kissed, and no it wasn't a short kiss. It was a kiss, just a kiss. And it was the best feeling ever, just the two of us, in the sand. We broke apart the kiss. She stared at me. She was breathing heavily. "That…was my first kiss. And it was my favorite one" We kissed again, the waves crashing excitedly on the shore, wetting us. But we didn't care. It was the best feeling I've had in all of this chaos. And I planned to savor it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger. I don't really know how to give those. Anyway… it was still hard to make Percy a character that was dark, but still a funny character. Nothing that has been stated in the previous chapter(s) has changed. I hope you like it!**

 **-Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Remember: Thalia-Bold

It's been a couple of weeks since the kiss. Thalia and I got closer. It also began to be a usual thing, Nico, Thalia, and I would all eat together. Chiron didn't like it, but soon accepted it, after what happened to Bianca. I could bring her back to life, but that could kill me, **(A/N: He can bring back the dead, but that would take a lot of power, and depending on the person, could exhaust him to the point of death)** and so I would wait till I was a god again, and then _think_ about it.

Thalia and I sat closer to each other, and Nico used to sit across from us, talking about his day. Occasionally while eating, our hands might accidentally brush together, and we'd laugh. **(That might be OOC for Thalia, but hey, love's unpredictable)** Nico, who didn't understand, would give us the ' _you guys are crazy'_ look.

As I was leaving, Annabeth came up to me. "Hey Percy, you want to go spar?" "Umm….actually I was going to help Thalia…" She looked at me confused. "With what?" "Um…I can't tell you. We had a deal, I'd help her, and she'd help me." She gave me an irritated look, but deep in it was that look of …I can't put my finger on it. "You seem to spend a lot of time with her these days." I wanted to deny, but it was true. "You sound jealous" I asked bluntly. She scoffed, and stormed off.

I wanted to tell her what I was helping Thalia with, but Thalia didn't want me to. Truth was, I was going to take Thalia to the cliff, the one overlooking the beach, and help her with her fear of heights. She would help me with a new power I was discovering. I met her at the cliff. She was clinging to a tree.

"Thalia, come on." I held out my hand. She looked up and refused to take my hand. I grabbed her hand, by force. She was about to shock me, but she calmed herself down. "Here, talk to me." **"About what?"**

"About what you're going to help me with" She looked at me curiously. " **You never did tell me what that was about"** "Well, let's just say, I have a new power, and it sometimes gives me murderous feelings, and I haven't tested it out yet. I need help with it." She nodded. **"Wait, you'll try it out on me?"** She asked me, maliciously. I could tell, wrong answer, she'll kill me. "No…but I need help with it."

While we had been discussing this, I had carried her out, and sat her on the edge of the cliff. I pulled some water from the waves, made them invisible, and kept them there, I had a plan. I sat down next to her. I nodded for her to look out ahead, at the waves.

The sun was barely above the ocean, and it was really pretty. "Dawn is pretty" I nodded. I then gestured her to look down, and she did, and her face said she immediately regretted it. I did too, because she got up to run away, and I grabbed her hand, and she gave me a big shock. To get revenge for the shock, I got up, and I stood eye to eye with her. I grabbed her hands, and pushed her off the cliff.

She screamed, I on the other hand, made the water envelop her, but she doesn't know. The water was to make her fall slowly. Her screaming was audible, but it lessened. She doesn't know she's protected. I watched her fall. I was hoping this would teach her how to fly, but instead she kept falling. I guess it wouldn't help her, so pulled water from the ocean, and made a descending platform, going at a high speed, so I could reach the ground.

I reached the ground before she did, and I made the water a huge bubble, that gracefully landed. Once she realized she was safe, she came and gave me a hard shove. **"What was that, Kelp head?"** "You weren't going to die, the water was protecting you. She was thinking. **"Fine, I won't kill you, but do that again and-"** I cut her off. "Do you feel less afraid of heights?" She thought, and nodded. **"A little"** "Your turn to help." She nodded. We went and sat on the beach, for that was where I was most comfortable. **"Now will you tell me your power/fear kelp head?"** I was going to, when Annabeth arrived. I was irritated, and I think Thalia was too. "Yes?" We both asked. "Chiron needs to see Thalia, and only Thalia" I shrugged. Thalia left. I sat on the beach, and Annabeth sat down too, but she sat a little closer to the water.

She slowly inched her foot near the waves, and the waves gently lapped at her foot. I bet she enjoyed the relaxing waves. Still a little irritated at her for interrupting, even though it wasn't her fault; I decided she would enjoy getting soaked. I made a huge wave, but it stayed underwater until the last minute, and then it engulfed her, and pulled her into the water. I waited for her to come up but she didn't. I realized only two things could have happened:

Athena disowned her and Poseidon made her a daughter of Poseidon

She's drowning

After seriously thinking about it, I realized only one of those is most likely what's going on. I dived into the water. I noticed her, she was unconscious, her head against a big rock. Maybe I used too much force in the wave. She must have gotten knock out. I grabbed her, and pulled her out.

She just laid there, nothing whatsoever happening. I started trying to get the seawater out of her, but nothing was happening. I think I saw in movies, they kissed and it was something called, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation I think. I leant down and kissed her. For a moment nothing happened, but she sat up straight, and coughed up some water. I patted her on the back. "Are you ok?" She just looked at me.

I realized how stupid my question was. That's when the lunch bell rung. Thalia hadn't come back yet. That's weird. As usual Nico was there, looking at his figurines. Before lunch started, Chiron had an announcement to make.

"Thalia has been called onto a mission with the lady Artemis and the hunt. She will be back by the end of the week" I started to get worried, but Chiron quickly cleared it up. "It is not anything important, but an annual hunting marathon" I relaxed, but was still a little tense. I wouldn't get to talk to her. I really need to get my problem sorted out. I would turn kind of evil.

After lunch, I immediately ran out to the forest. I wanted some peace, and if a monster shows up, I could try it out more. I can't try it out on anything besides monsters, because it seems like it really hurts. I sat down. I hear a rustling. Quick as a whip, I uncap Riptide and hold it to the neck of….Annabeth?

"What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "What are _you_ doing here?" I sighed. I was kind of hesitant to tell her. Being vague wouldn't hurt. "I have a fear, dark side of me." "Did you tell Chiron?" "I didn't want to, I'm afraid of it." She nodded. "Would you like to tell me what it is?"

I seemed hesitant, but I remembered. "Only if you tell me your fear?" She looked at me, quizzically. I sighed and clarified. "The one you were so afraid of at the gateway Arch?" Realization dawn on her.

She considered it and nodded. "You go first" I said. She wanted to argue, but the look I was giving her told her I wouldn't give in. Sighing, she started. **(A/N: If this seems OOC or something to you, just don't mind it, just remember it's there) "** I was afraid of being on the Gateway Arch when everybody was gone, because I'm afraid of Zeus. If everybody was there, I knew he couldn't do anything." "You're afraid of _Zeus_?" She winced at how I said Zeus. "Not exactly Zeus. Just the big, powerful, gods. Because they can do anything, and if you anger them…well….." I kind of knew what she meant.

She quickly changed the subject. "Your turn" I nodded. "I…have this power that brings out a sense of power and a slightly dark side." "What is the power?"

I hesitated, when I remember this was my friend, Annabeth. I could trust her. "Bodies are made of water right? So-" She cut me off. "Bodies are 72% water." I gave her a glare, and she shut up. "Well, I found out I can control that water, and not just the water, sometimes blood. Basically all liquids." She seemed to ponder this.

"So you're telling me, that-" I immediately jumped up. She sat there, looking at me like I was crazy. I grabbed my sword and made a slash. My sword bounced off whatever it hit. It was the Nemean Lion. I beat it once, but that was using space food. I realized I could use my new power, hoping it wouldn't bring out my, eh, dark side. I stayed still, trying to focus on the liquids in the lion's body.

Annabeth, now aware of the Nemean lion, that was right behind her, slowly reached for her dagger. I made a stop gesture, nothing was going to hurt the lion. I focus on the blood. "What are you doing?" she hissed silently. "Shhh…" I focused on the blood. The lion, confused, lunged at Annabeth, it made a roar, which alerted her, and she dived out of the way. The lion, did however, manage to give her a scratch, a couple of inches from her eyes. This angered me. Nothing hurts my friends.

I got really mad. I focused really hard on the blood, hoping something bad would happen. Like I said, I wasn't the best at this power. I had to focus, and the lion was running at me, my eyes were closed, so I didn't see. I opened my eyes, to see the lion running at me, nothing seemed to have happened.

Seconds before I was tackled by the lion, Annabeth jumped in the way, with her dagger pointed at the lion. I braced myself, and there was a huge boom. The lion exploded, pushing Annabeth and me to the ground, her on top of me. I fought to stay conscious, and I won. I got up and saw, Annabeth was on top of me. Blushing, I gently laid the unconscious Annabeth on the ground. I saw that there was dust splattering on Annabeth and me. I realized what happened.

I made the blood combust. "Woah" was all that came from me. That was cool, and scared me at the same time. Annabeth suddenly awoke, and saw the mess. "What happened?" I explained it to her. My power, the one that can control people's blood, and make it combust too, I guess. She got up and hugged me, but was a little wary, because I'm guessing that I can control blood. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." She said. We both chuckled.

I heard the hunter's horn, meaning the hunt is back. Eager to get to Thalia, we both ran. She did keep her distance while running from me though. What can I say? I would do that too if somebody told me they can kill people with their minds. I really need to get this power under control.

 **Fates pov**

This is interesting, it's so much drama. He's supposed to be with Annabeth, but he likes Thalia, and Annabeth kind of likes him. Then he finds out one of his most dangerous powers, slightly scaring Annabeth. This is the most interesting thing...since well….there have been a lot of interesting things. Still, this was interesting. So much drama!

 **Annabeth pov**

I trusted Percy, a lot, because we've been through a lot together, but still, he accidentally killed the Nemean lion, without even trying, in a second. He doesn't have it under control. That doesn't mean I'm scared, just slightly wary.

I run to see the hunters near the creek. Percy gets there before me. The hunters were having fun, Percy and Thalia were talking near the creek, and Artemis was talking with Chiron, far away. I get closer and Thalia had a sorry look on her face. **"I'm sorry Percy."** "What am I? Just something you used, until you could then just leave?" **"Look, I'm sorry Percy."** Thalia said, getting angry.

I don't want to be near Thalia when she's mad. "I'm sorry? As if that fixes something? I thought we, we… you betrayed me. I was just a toy. Right?" **"I said I'm SORRY"** She said, giving Percy a huge shock and shoved him into the water, hurting him more, because water conducts electricity. Percy stood, behind him a huge water funnel, all the water crashed into Thalia. "Percy stop" I said. He turned to me, a crazy look in his eyes, but it left soon.

He calmed down, but Thalia sure didn't. She called down a lightning bolt on him, and he fell down. His hands slightly shaking. He went still for a moment. He slowly got up. " **I'm sorry Percy, are you ok?"** He didn't reply, he just got up, and hobbled away. Thalia looked at him sadly, then walked into the woods.

 **Percy pov**

She used me. She came, kissed me, made me feel like I meant something to her, and then leaves. It would be ok if she just left, but no, she _had_ to join the hunt, and swear off boys. I didn't really blame her, I blame Artemis. Katie was there when Bianca was recruited. Artemis makes joining sound like the best thing ever. There was a pamphlet. It was like: Join the hunt! Joining gives lots of benefits, one being IMMORTALITY. Join now! Gag.

I decided to go to the beach. I wanted to take out some anger. I went to the waves. It slowly lapped at my feet, and I dove into it, not knowing Annabeth was yelling. I went pretty deep, to the point where anybody besides sons of Poseidon would crumble and die from the pressure. (Not including Sea creatures) This wasn't good enough for me. I wanted the ocean floor. I turned about to go deeper, when I heard a muffled sound. I turned to see Annabeth, trying to get to me. "Annabeth?" She can't last much longer down here.

I made a bubble around her, for oxygen, but before that I noticed how her hair flew in the water. Like a princess. She looked like a princess, her hair flying. The only thing that ruined it was her face. Not that it was ugly, it was just really mad. "You look better smiling." She blushed, but covered it up. "What are you doing?" She said. I shrugged. "I need to blow of some steam, you should probably get back up there." "No, I think I'll go with you" I wasn't going to have. I really want to blow off steam, alone. I made the bubble take her away.

I went deeper, I got to the bottom floor. I landed a punch to the floor, some waves emitting from it. I waited a sec, and landed a couple more.

 **Annabeth pov**

As I was floating away, I couldn't feel more helpless. And the bubble was going incredibly slow. There was suddenly a huge wave that made the bubble go up so fast, I popped up on the beach. The ground started to rumble, a couple of grumbling sounds, and it stopped. 

**Percy pov**

After a couple of rumbles, I sat down, and tried to concentrate. The water was helping, but the anger was so much, I wanted to set fire to the ocean. I thought of a dramatic idea, and wondered if anything would happen.

A loud rumble started to come out, shaking the ground violently, affecting everything outside a 2 foot radius of me. I channeled all my feelings. My crush on Thalia, her stringing me along, me becoming a demigod, my restrictions, my un-godly hood, and Annabeth being kind of scared of me.

 **Annabeth pov**

I thought it was over, but boy was I wrong. Clouds started forming, and it began to rain heavily. Then the ground started to rumble, and shake violently. I tried to run, but I fell into the mud. Campers were running everywhere, there was chaos. I try to get up and run, but I fell again. Campers were running everywhere, and every time I would get up, something would trample me. I had blood on my limbs, and all I could think was: I should probably take a shower after this.

This normally wouldn't be a big matter, but the camp had climate control. This wasn't not supposed to happen. It has to be Poseidon. Only a godly force could overcome the climate control. I ran to the water, but it seemed violent, and I got the feeling I wasn't welcome. I ran to my cabin, but I got stuck in the same place again. I got on my knees to remove my leg, buy my knees stuck. Like the ground was pulling me.

 **Percy pov**

The more I thought about it, the more I channeled it, it seemed to make me more, emotional. I wanted to rip something apart. I decided maybe if I went up there and saw the damage, my urge to destroy would go away. I walked up and saw most of my destruction. As the devil, I was unimpressed. Sure it was ok, but it wasn't that good. I guess for a demigod, I was ok. I was walking around, seeing the campers run here and there, confused.

As I was walking, I encountered Annabeth. She was just lying there, eyes closed. I got on my knees. "Annabeth?" I poked her. She opened her eyes. "Hey Percy" "Hey? That's all you can say? Why are you on the ground? Shouldn't you be in your cabin, warm, safe and dry?" She shrugged. "I'm stuck" I removed her leg, and we got up. "I guess I should go" she turned and left, but 5 feet away the ground rumbled and she fell down.

 **(A/N: At this point, it's basically an earthquake. Percy could stop it…but would he want to?)** I pulled her up. "How about you come to my cabin? I'll make you hot chocolate?" She laughed. "You make terrible hot chocolate. Remember?" We laughed, recalling a certain…event. We walked together, me catching her steadying her every time she stumbled. I led her into my cabin. She was dripping wet. I removed the water from me and her. She seemed confused, until she remembered that I was a son of Poseidon.

I went into the bathroom and changed clothes, when I came out, there was a beautiful smell. It was….chocolate. "Mmmm…." She chuckled. "I made some hot chocolate".

 **Annabeth pov**

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and waited for him to take a sip of his. Instead, he moved to the shelves, and pulled out a vial, filled with a blue liquid. He put 3 drops into the hot chocolate, and it turned blue. After seeing my look, he explained. "I love blue things, not as much as red, but blue is my preferred for food" He gestured to my hot coffee. "Want some" I shrugged and motioned my cup. He put in a couple of drops, and it slowly turned blue. I tried it. It had the same taste.

He took a sip. "You make amazing hot chocolate" We move to the bunk beds. I sit across from him, and look out the window. It was barely raining. "It seems to be stopping." "No it isn't" I look at him, and he was staring at the window. I look out the window, and it was pouring heavily. There were also a couple of rumbles. It seemed too coincidental, but I shrugged. No way Percy could do something like that.

I stretched. "Crazy day huh?" I asked. "You have no idea." I remembered his power. "So…about your power?" He sharply turned his head to mine, and I noticed his eyes were unsettling sea-green. "What about it?" "Did you lose control of it with the Nemean lion, or was that intentional?" "I think it was both. I was trying, and when you jumped ahead of me, I just kind of lost it" "So if you felt intense emotions, you would cause chaos" He muttered under his breath, so light I barely heard it. "You have no idea" "Percy" I said, "You need to tell me. What's bugging you" "It's a bigger secret than you could think" "Why don't you tell me? Trust me Percy." "Do you really want to know?" I nodded.

"I'm really a god" I scoffed. "Percy, don't kid with me." "But I'm telling the truth." "Prove it to me" He shut up. I knew it! He stood up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, I was getting heavily wet, and he was still dry. He dragged me to the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

 **Percy pov**

I'm taking her to the Fates. They will turn me into a god right now. I am tired of not being taken seriously. I wasn't angry, but I sure was upset. The Fates better listen to me. I went up to the cliff. "FATES." No response. "FATES, COME NOW OR YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED" Annabeth smacked the back of my head. I turned my head and growled at her. In a faux confident voice she said: "Don't curse the Fates. If you want to play pretend, I can play along. Let's go _lord_ Perseus." I was tired of not being taken seriously.

I thought of everything, I needed to prove it. I suddenly realize it. The Fates and the Sirens. It was a long shot, but I pulled Annabeth closer, and gave her a kiss- a long deep one, putting meaning behind it. There was thunder, and I knew what it meant. Annabeth stood there, as I was raised into the air, and lightning struck me, but it wasn't natural or Zeus' lightning, but pure black. As it hit me, I felt all my power and strength coming back. I had now a godly aura around me, and I flared it.

"I am Perseus, God of everything."

()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

 **Hey guys. The only reason I did this chapter is that I really enjoyed creating this fanfiction, even if you guys didn't. This may be the last chapter, for through private messaging I have been getting a bunch of hateful messages on this, and not many good ones. I believe I got like 5 or 6 good ones, and 17 bad ones. If you guys really hate this, I'll stop it.**

 **-sadly,**

 **Son of Poseidon747**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth pov**

Percy is acting really funny. Did he get a fever from standing out in the rain? That's not possible. He drags me to the cliff that faces the beach. It looked pretty in the rain. "FATES" He yells. Is he crazy? You don't straight out say the names, and you sure as heck don't summon them. No response. I turn to leave when he calls out again. "FATES, COME NOW OR YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED" I smacked the back of his head.

He turned his head and growled at me. That scared me, but I wasn't about to show it "Don't curse the Fates. If you want to play pretend, I can play along. Let's go _lord_ Perseus." I mocked. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him. He stayed still for a minute, and he seemed to make a huge discovery. He pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me. He _kissed_ me.

I mean, sure I liked him, but he liked Thalia, I mean it was obvious how much he like Thalia, and sure I was jealous, but now he's kissing me. In the rain, on the edge of a cliff, and it may seem weird, but I thought it was unusual, and a kiss worth remembering.

Suddenly he pulls away-or he's being pulled away. He was lifted in the air, and pure black magic in the shape of lightning struck him. He seemed, instead of injured, more powerful. I was suddenly aware of some kind of air of power, but dark power. It was scary, and it seemed to be flared. He landed. His eyes were blood-red, which I found startling. He looked at me.

"I am Perseus, God of everything."

The god of everything? How does that work. I pushed that to the back of my mind. I just realized, I just mocked a really powerful god. Uh-oh. I bowed, because that's what I felt like doing. I have a fear of really powerful gods, but only because you can do the smallest thing, and they get offended, and it gets ugly. I also didn't know if I was supposed to bow, and I didn't want to anger this god. I stand up straight, and he frowned.

Scared, I asked. "Why are you upset? Have I done something to offend you?" He lost the frown. "What? No. Why would you think that? And why did you bow?" His voice was upset. "Please don't get offended, I didn't know if you want-" His lips crashed into mine. We stood like that for a couple of seconds, when he pulled back. I was speechless. What do I do when the guy I like turned out to be a really powerful god, and kinda likes me back? Do you guys have any advice?

He smiled, but then frowned, as if he were remembering something. He snapped his fingers, and 3 people-no the Fates came. Wait- the fates! Woah. They smiled at me, then looking at Percy. "Did I not say I would torture if you did this?" "Yes" they said dejectedly. "Do you accept punishment?" "Yes" "Don't worry, I'll make it easy" They looked up hopefully. "You must clean my palace for a decade" It's the first time the Fates looked scared. He snapped his fingers, and they were gone. He turned back to me.

"So…." I was seriously aware of what I was doing. Didn't want to offend him, if he could make the Fates scared. "What's so bad about your palace that would scare the Fates?" He smiled. "It's endless, they'd never finish, and it's constantly expanding" I nodded.

Juniper comes running. "Guys-Percy your eyes are red" Percy blinked, rubbed his eyes, and his eyes were back to his startling sea-green. "Anyway, I have to show you something." We nodded, she takes us to a clearing, but with two boulders side by side. "What's wrong?" She motioned to the crack between the boulders. We go in and look. There was nothing. We walk in further. We suddenly fell. I wake up with a sore back, and see Percy's looking for a way out. I get up. "Couldn't you just flash out?" He paused, then face-palmed. "You're right I could, but my power's greatly dampened so I'm not 100%." "When are you 100% sure?" I laugh, but immediately quiet. I don't want to anger him. If he noticed, he said nothing.

He grabbed my hand, and we flashed out. When I come out, I see Clarisse and Chiron running toward us. "You guys have been gone an hour, we finally got the immense raining to stop. We think it's because there is an attack trying to weaken our defenses, and its working" I suddenly had a question. Was Percy behind this? I push the question for later. Even as a demigod, he had immense power.

We walk back to the big house. All cabin leaders were there. Chiron addressed all of us. "Kronos is going through the labyrinth to get to Daedalus, and as an entrance to camp. We need a team of three to go and get to Daedalus first", and he nodded towards me. I finally get to lead my own quest! This was so exciting. I get to take 2 people with me.

Now I had to go get the prophecy, and the meeting was dismissed.

*After prophecy receiving*

I walk out and say it. Grover's eyes light up. "The lost one! That has to be Pan" "Then it's decided. I know who'll go with me. I want Grover, and Percy" "Then it's decided" Chiron finalizes. "You will leave tomorrow morning. Get a good night's sleep"

We all leave. I go to my room and get everything packed. I make sure I have everything. I make a list, pack everything, and triple check to make sure I have it all. I go to sleep. Unfortunately, one thing I can't sleep over is the last line of the prophecy.

 **A/N: Hey guys, at this point, I hate where this story is going, and I don't want to rewrite 4 chapters, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm going to spice things up again. This may seem like a 'WTF?!' thing or something, but I want a change in the plot line. Here's the moment:**

 **Chaos pov**

Perseus, the god. I know him, we used to be buddies before the big bang. I changed goals, and he didn't agree, so we split. He like universe peace, but I think chaos is better. He's down on Earth, and this is the moment. He's weak, and he's sleeping. I must strip him of his powers, and remove all memory of the past 24 hours from him and that blonde girl he cares about.

 **Anake's pov**

Chaos is once again up to his antics. I tire of this, but it is my duty. I can't directly interfere, so I can protect his powers by storing them inside his heart, but he must make a deep realization, if, he ever wants for his powers back. I'm sorry Perseus…

 **Perseus pov**

I was having a good sleep, when I feel a major part of me leave; drain away. I feel restricted again. What's happening….am I powerless again? Wait, I never had powers, did I? Is Annabeth ok? Wait, why do I care? I drift back to sleep, now forgetting.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Hey guys….I'm sorry for the change if you didn't like it. I think his powers came back way too early. Now if you didn't get it, he has forgotten he got his powers, and that Annabeth is his soulmate. Annabeth has forgotten too. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I need to spice it up. Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **-Out**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, but I felt different. Something was off. I tried to figure it out. No…I probably just getting stomach problems. Today's the day we enter the labyrinth. No pressure for me though. I already got my godly powers. Except I'm currently not feeling very godly. Must be a morning thing, I mean I just got my powers back. Wait. Did I ever have my powers? No I didn't.

I get my things ready, and come out to see that Annabeth had her stuff all ready. This is big for her. She's longed to lead a quest for so long. Her chance is now. I go to her. "Hey Percy" she said, but she looked like she was about to laugh. "What's so funny" she mock bowed. "Nothing, _Lord_ Perseus." She said as if it were just a mock, and not true. "Why are you mocking me" "Nothing sea-weed brain" "You know I'm a real god right?" "Yeah, _sure_ "

It all starts to make sense to me. I never actually had powers. It was probably just a dream. As if Annabeth would be my partner. I'm so stupid.

 ***One hour later***

 **Annabeth Pov**

It's time. I say goodbye, and we depart. It was just me and Percy, because after a while Grover and Tyson thought they found Pan and took a different path. Percy and I were walking through, when I thought about the last line of the prophecy. I hope it doesn't mean what I thought it meant. **(A/N: If you can't remember the last line: To lose a love to worse than death)**

We keep rolling, until we walk into a hall way. It seemed like a grand ballroom, with statues of the gods in the middle. "That's it. The older it gets, the closer we are to Daedalus" But the maze was smarter. In the next hallway, there were brand new ceramic tables, and a spewing fountain. "Uuugh" Percy said. I felt the same way, but I just gave him a look. "What? It's getting us nowhere. I'm tired." I pace as he sits on the table next to the fountain. My legs feel tortured. Percy rolls up his jean and puts them in the fountain. All signs of fatigue seem to have disappeared.

If only I could do that. Percy hopped up and splashed more water on his face. He suddenly seemed agile, alert, and energetic. Lucky him. I have this odd pain in my knees. I probably walked too much. The pain throbbed more as I walked, so I rolled up my jeans. There was a huge gash and blood running down. GAH! When'd that happen? Percy looks up. "Annabeth, what happened?" I quickly roll down my jeans, and get out the nectar, it wouldn't fully help, but it would lighten the pain. Percy gave me a look. "What do you want me to do"? "Come here" I walked over and winced when he grabbed my leg and stretched it out onto a small table. "This is serious Annabeth" "It'll be fine, after I have some nectar" I lied.

He grabbed my leg-surprisingly gently- and lowered it into the fountain. "What are you doing?" "Shhh." I quietly watched, as he rolled up my jeans and looked at the gash. He gave me a look that said: This isn't serious?! He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He looked cute when he was concentrating-wait what am I thinking! He is not cute! Maybe a little….Annabeth Chase get yourself together! I looked back to my leg and saw tendrils of water traveling my leg….and healing it? Is that even possible for me? Woah… My leg was instantly feeling better. I didn't even need any nectar.

"Thanks" I said. "No problem" but he looked a little strained. He jumped back into the water making a huge splash, but the water didn't touch me. He looked energetic again. We grabbed our things and set forward.

 ***who knows how long later***

Trudging and trudging, I am getting tired to an extreme point. Percy seemed to be fine, I guess the water really energized him. I don't feel any more pain in my legs, but they ache, extremely. We enter another hall, but this seemed to be a forge. OH MY GODS. This is Hephaestus's forge. WE FOUND IT. We can ask him for the way to Daedalus. We see a man, who was building something. He turned around, something in his hands.

"I know for what you seek; and this is the answer to it. I can't help you more than this. I'm sorry" He let the invention down, and it scurried toward us. I still can't see what it is. Wait….it's a- "EEEEEEEK" I scream. IT'S A SPIDER. GET IT AWAY FROM ME. AWAY. NOW. My mind screamed.

The spider went past us. Percy gave me a 'seriously' look, but I ignored him. I need to follow that…spider. I ran after it. Wow it was fast. As we ran we came across a chasm. The spider hopped across, but I couldn't jump that far. There was a very unstable ladder, but the spider was moving fast. I could hear rushing water, most likely rapids. I look behind. Percy hadn't followed. I guess it's up to me. If this doesn't work I'm dead. Percy's not here.

I sucked it up. Now or never. I ran across the bridge. It collapsed right as I came across. But I didn't have time to think about it. I ran after the spider.

 **Percy pov**

Annabeth screamed, and then ran off. I was extremely confused, and I was going to run after, but my feet wouldn't move. Then he spoke. I'm still confused who _'he'_ is though. "My name's Hephaestus" He read my mind? "Yes" Talk about lack of privacy. "Why didn't you let me go after her?" "I have a different job for you" I raised my eyebrow. "I have a forge in Mt. St. Helens, but I think somebody's using it. Find out what it is." "Why would I do this?" Why would I do anything for him? "Because if you do, I'll give you the answer to guiding through the maze"

I don't care about the maze, but it's important to my friend. My best friend. "Fine" "great" he snapped his fingers, and I was gone.

I looked up to see, that I was inside a volcano? There was an opening in the top, and I was standing on a bridge, which had lava under it. I could see monsters swarming around. I heard voices behind me and swooped into the nearest crate. I could feel the crate moving. I hope I wasn't going to get dumped in lava. Ouch.

I heard the two monsters that were moving me talking. "This sure is a heavy crate." "Oh you idiot. Obviously the best weapons in the world won't be light." "Yeah, but this is heavier than normal." "Oh shut up. We just need to immerse it in lava to make them stronger. We honestly have the easiest job here" Wait. Drop me in lava. I need to get out. Now. I feel the crate come to a stop. I pull out Riptide. I jump out ready to attack. I jumped up just as the crate fell in.

The two monsters look shocked. "Told you it was heavier than usual" "Shut up" They lunged at me. I started to fight them, but they were strong. "You can't defeat us Jackson. We are the monsters with the psychic powers. We know your deepest fears and secrets" "Shut up" I said. We continue to fight.

I was starting to strain, when they continued. "You want your powers. You just want to be a greedy little godly brat." "Shut it" I continue, trying to ignore what they were saying. "You're just desperate for a friend. And your friend Annabeth, she'll probably die in the maze." I ignore it, but find myself starting to fail. My attacks become more predictable. I was out of control, and my stance was showing flaws.

"You're so stupid. You let your best friend go through the maze after a spider, alone. She will definitely die. She's weak, and you're stupid. You're weak too. You couldn't even protect your friend because a god didn't let you" "SHUT UP" I feel everything getting red. I start getting furious. Before I know what happened; I blacked out.

 **Annabeth Pov**

I run after the spider, till I get to a certain door. The spider collapses and turns to nuts and bolts. The door had the delta symbol on it. I walk inside. There were papers everywhere. There were plans for everything. There was a muffin and coffee, so it must have been recently used. "Ah…Annabeth. I knew you would come." "Daedalus?" "Yes, fellow sibling." "I can't believe it's you. Listen, you can't help Kronos's army" "Too late" Daedalus seemed sad. I was too late.

Just then a couple of monsters broke down the door. I reached for my dagger, but Daedalus held out his hand. "No, she's with me." A monster went to him. It doesn't matter if she was or not was with you. She will die, and so will you." "What do you mean, I helped you, and you give me what I want." "You've already given us what we want, so we don't need you anymore" While they had been arguing, I had been inching over to Daedalus' new wings. He had crafted new, better ones. I hope these work.

I should've gotten Daedalus, but the monster saw me, and charged. I ducked and ran. I grabbed the wings, and stood on the pedestal. "GET HER" I heard behind. Now or never. I jumped. I was going straight at the ground, but before hitting the ground the wings glided up. I was flying and it was so much free and fun.

I soon landed because it was obvious that the wings wouldn't last forever. I look back at Daedalus' workshop. It was on fire. Oh no. I forgot Daedalus. The one who could help us. I…forgot him. How could I? Well he wouldn't be helping Kronos, but he already did. Well….Oh no I guess. I failed. A daughter of Athena isn't to fail. Yet I did. I'm a failure.

Now is the question: How to get back. I see if I have a drachma. I do. But the water source. I don't have one. Well, I guess I'll have to walk a bit. To the nearest source of water. As I walk, I can't but keep thinking of my failure. Why? Couldn't I have waited? Or taken my dagger out? I could've fought my way out. I don't want to think about this anymore.

 **Percy pov**

I wake up in a bed. Where am I? I got up and moved outside. I was on a beach side. It was beautiful. To the far right, there was a girl with caramel hair gardening. I walked to her. "Hello" She stood up and looked at me. Frowning she said, "You shouldn't be up yet." "Who are you?" "I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas" frowning further when she mentioned her parent. She grabbed my hand. "Let's go I'm sure you're famished" My stomach grumbled at that exact moment. I blushed, but she just laughed. She had a lovely laugh.

 ***Later on***

I was eating with Calypso, when I saw Hephaestus. "May I have a moment alone with Percy?" Calypso nodded and excused herself. Hephaestus sat down. "Look kid, I don't know if you're still going to come back or not, but if you do, you should know that it was quite an eruption you caused there. The humans had to clear every living thing in a 100 ft. radius. Typhon is awakening." How did I do that? "There's no way I'm that powerful" "Not that powerful?" He laughed. "You're quite powerful kid."

"What about Annabeth?" "Don't worry about her. She's out of the labyrinth, and currently in the camp, at your funeral" "My funeral?" "Well kid, everybody thinks you're dead." "Well, you could tell them I'm not" "Well, again, I wasn't sure if you were coming back, anyway kid. I wanted to tell you how to navigate the labyrinth, as promised. You see, to navigate the labyrinth you need a clear sighted mortal. They are the best option. That is all the fates allowed me to tell you. It should be enough though" And it was. Everything clicked in my mind.

Then he flashed away, and I averted my eyes. Calypso came back. After dinner, we sat on the beach. "So he ordered you to go?" "No, he just gave me what he owed me." She looked sad. "Why are you so sad? You're sad all the time." "My curse…my curse is that I'm destined to fall in love with those who can't stay. I know you must leave" "Yeah but-" "I had hoped maybe you would stay with me. You would be free from the prophecy" I looked at her. "I love you, but I know you have to go." The fates were cruel.

Sending her man she has to fall in love with, but can't keep. I smiled hopefully, that she understood, but I knew she was sad. Her smile was obviously strained. Destined to fall in love with those who can't stay. "Calypso, I will save the world, and then I will come back for you. No matter what. I will come for you. You won't regret letting me leave" She snapped her fingers and a boat arrived. "It will take you where you want to go."

I turned to leave, but before I did I wanted to do one thing. I turned around and kissed her. Right on the lips. I gave her a smile. "I will come for you" We shared a smile and I got on the boat. As I was leaving, Ogygia started to disappear. She had said no man found Ogygia twice. I had suddenly new motivation to save the world.

 **Annabeth pov**

I had finally gotten to camp Half-blood. It had taken so long, but I finally made it. I stagger into camp, and Will (Solace, obviously) rushes to me. I black out.

I wake up in the Apollo cabin. Will was sitting there, and the rest of the cabin was hurrying with their daily business. "Good morning, sunshine. Quite the nap you took there" We chuckle. "Where's Percy." The mood in the cabin seemed to drop instantly. Will seemed dark too, but he quickly went to his sunny self. "We'll talk about that later" I wanted to protest, but I was too weak. But still, is Percy still in the labyrinth?

He hadn't followed me with the spider. I want to tell him about Daedalus. I guess I'll just have to wait. I get up. "Woah, easy. You're in no condition to get up." "That's ok, I need to see Chiron." Will paled further. "What, we can do that later. Lay down now." He was hiding something. I intended to find out what. I stood up. "Will Solace, if you don't tell me where Chiron is right now, you will regret it." I said it in my most menacing voice half-heartedly. I was too scared of what happened to Percy. He swallowed, and said: "In the amphitheater."

I walked straight out, into the outside. It was really sunny outside. Woah. I ignored it. I walked/staggered straight to the amphitheater. Inside was Chiron talking beside a coffin. Oh…I feel bad. Who died? I decide to wait for it to be over so I can talk to him about Percy. I decide to tune in on the speech.

"…And in we hold this funeral in honor of this demigod, though the coffin is empty, due to the body still in the labyrinth…" Wait. Did Chris Rodriguez go back in? Did we lose another demigod to the labyrinth? "...Let us give a moment of silence, for Percy Jackson". Was this some cruel joke? Percy died in the labyrinth? How do we know that he died in there? Wait. If Percy's dead, Nico's the prophecy kid. How is that possible? Right now the biggest thought was: Percy's dead? No, no, no, he can't die.

I let out a gasp. Everybody turned to me. Chiron looked at me in alarm. "Annabeth, why aren't you in the cabin?" All of a sudden there was a huge crash through the roof. When the dust cleared, there stood Percy, grinning. "What's up guys?"

()()()()()()()()())()()

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I was recently looking back at the series, when I noticed something, I don't know if it's a big deal or not.

When Nico confessed his feelings to Percy at the end of HOO, Annabeth smiled.

Back in the first series, when Percy was trying to convince Nico, he didn't listen. Annabeth talked to him, and he agreed to go.

Coincidence? Not? I don't know….


	7. I crash land my own funeral

I crash land into my own funeral. "What's up guys?" There was a shocked silence. "Well, everyone, please go back to your activities" Chiron said, trying to prevent any racket or mob. Everybody left, but Annabeth stayed. "Where did you go?" I shrug. "Some island, had to make it back" I lied. I didn't need to tell her that I may have fallen in love with a beautiful trapped girl, who I would help.

"Did anything happen? You seem…different." I shrugged. I just felt motivated, and sort of powerful I guess, but I don't know why. Probably just the motivation. "Well let's go." I grab her hand we go. I think she blushed, but I don't know. When we get out, I head straight to the beach. She follows. On our way, however, we got interrupted by Clarisse. We were on the beach, but she was there too, with two other Ares kids behind her. "Well look its Prissy." Percy smiled. "Well hello Clarisse. How is Ares?"

 **Annabeth Pov**

He shouldn't have done that, because Clarisse steamed. Like you could almost see the steam coming off of her. "Well at least my dad gives me time. And a boat. What has your dad given you? Oh I know, he gave you the responsibility of returning the lightning bolt." Now was Percy's turn to steam. Clarisse continued on, for once using words to attack instead of physically. Percy was slowly getting madder, and the waves became choppy and unpredictable. There was an especially huge wave coming up, but it was far away. It was picking up however. I could tell that by the time it reached the shore it would either die down or reach 80 feet tall.

I slipped my hand into Percy's and squeezed his. He didn't respond, but in the distance I could see the wave lessening. I held his hand. "Oh look. It's the two lovebirds. You too are disgusting." She turned to me. "You sure are dumb, for an Athena kid. I mean, who would think that you would get together with a son of Poseidon. I mean think about it. Your boyfriend is a son of Poseidon" "She's not my girlfriend." I hurt my heart, but I didn't think about it. Clarisse sneered at him.

"And you, you betrayed your father and got together with a daughter of Athena." He started to squeeze my hand, but I don't think he realizes that it was even there because he was squeezing really hard. I squeezed back, reminding him that it was my hand, and he lessened it. I moved closer to him, so our shoulders were touching. The wave was lessening.

I released a breath. It was fine. But then Clarisse opened her big, fat, mouth. "I guess betraying runs in the family. What with your father betraying his wife for a stupid mortal, your mom." That must've hit a nerve, because in the distance, the wave picked up even faster, and coming here faster. He didn't seem to notice, that he was about to drown all of us. Clarisse continued, going on his mom, and the wave seemed to get bigger. I did the math, or estimating, and forget about 80 feet, the wave would go about 200ft.

The two kids behind Clarisse seemed to have noticed the wave, and left. Clarisse's back was toward the water, so she didn't hear it. She just continued with the insults. I interrupted Clarisse. "Shut up Clarisse." She sneered at me. "I'm sorry. I was just pointing out how Silly Jackson-" She said pronouncing Sally wrong. She never finished that sentence. She heard the HUGE rushing sound of water. The wave was around 100 feet away, but was huge, reaching an astounding 330-feet.

I mean, any mortal hit by that would die. For sure. And a demigod wouldn't die, but wouldn't really do much better. I considered running, but that would do no good. I was a couple of feet away from Percy, because I had walked up to Clarisse when I told her to shut up.

I looked at Percy, straight into the eyes, and his eyes were storming, even more than mine when I was mad. He was staring blank ahead. "PERCY!" I tried to yell, it was no longer a wave. Basically a tiny hurricane. But still a very strong and mad, hurricane. He didn't seem to hear me, and I thought 'this is it'. I was basically going to get drenched. I tried one last time. "SEAWEED BRAIN" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

This seemed to get his attention. He looked at me. Gone was the laid-back Percy. His eyes were storming, and his eyes were furious. I turn to Clarisse, to see she was frozen. Not moving. He ran to me. "Hey Annabeth" I freaked out. "CALL OFF THE WATER" He shook his head. Clarisse ran to him. "I'm sorry Prissy. Turn off the water" He shook his head. "Please I'll do anything." The wave was almost upon us. "Percy, she's sacrificed her honor by saying please. Just call it off" I half-begged. He smiled.

"Beg". Clarisse looked incredulous. "What?" "If you want me to call off the water, beg me, at my feet." Clarisse looked at the wave, contemplating whether it was ok to just withstand it. She got on her feet, and put her head to Percy's feet. "I'm sorry Prissy" He kept his face indifferent. "What was that?" "Percy, I'm sorry Percy. Please call off the wave." I thought he was done. I was wrong.

"But you didn't say sorry" Clarisse was gritting her teeth. "I'm sorry" Percy seemed to be having fun with this. "What are you sorry for?" Clarisse was still holding her head to his feet. "For insulting you." The wave was about 50 feet away. "Is that all?" "And for insulting your parents" Percy was smiling, albeit evilly. "Who is my mom?" "Silly-I mean Sally Jackson" "Did I hear Silly?" "N-no. I meant Sally. Sally Jackson" Clarisse stuttered out. She's never stuttered, meaning she was seriously scared right now.

I was feeling the same thing. The wave was now 30 feet away. I've never seen Percy like this. He seemed to be completely different. He seemed to be enjoying this, having Clarisse beg at his feet. Well, at least he was done. The wave was seriously scaring me. I'm a daughter of Athena, so opposition of Athena are fears. That's why we're so scared of spiders. Anything that was the enemy or opposition are our fears. That includes water.

 **Percy pov**

I was not going to be baited by Clarisse. But when she insulted my mom, she was really pushing it. You do not insult Sally. Jackson. She is one of the nicest women on Earth, and she will not be insulted by this Ares kid. I had respect for Clarisse. But that was gone now. But she wouldn't bait me. I was calm, right?

When she got my mother's name wrong though, I was so consumed with anger that I blacked out. Or, at least I thought I did.

 **Back to Annabeth**

"Percy" I yelled. I would have spoken, but you see the hurricane was becoming practically a mini-hurricane. I don't understand why. Clarisse was doing everything he said. He looked at me, and there was something different in his eyes. Hate. Lots of anger and hate. "Stop this. She said sorry." He shook his head. "She will regret ever having insulted me and everything I stand for." "So you won't stop it, no matter how much begging she will do?" He shook his head. Clarisse, having heard this stood up. She wasn't going to beg for nothing. Percy smiled down at her, because he was taller.

I was about to faint. It's not because I was weak, or anything. If I wasn't a daughter of Athena, I would've been fine with spiders, but the thought of them just…..*shivers*. And water was next. We weren't afraid of water as we were spiders, but in cases like this, fainting seems about right. I need to stop this. There were other campers on this beach. I remember, holding his hand would lessen the wave. Would that work? I walked up and held his hand, but he didn't even seem to realize it. Instead, he had took some water and chained Clarisse's legs. She couldn't run. I needed to hurry this up. The wave was closing in.

I turn his head toward me, and look into his eyes. They seemed to burn with determination. "If I begged, would you stop it?" He seemed startled by the question. His eyes seemed to flicker, from a stormy, furious, dark green, to a light, laid-back sea-green. His mood seemed to be working. I took it as a sign. I kneeled to his feet, and looked up. His eyes held confusion. In his confusion, the wave was seriously lessening, and going slower. I put my head to his feet, but he moved his feet. "What are you doing?" "I'm begging you to call off the wave." I stand up. His eyes were now almost completely back to their laid-back sea-green.

I turn back to the wave, to see it lessening to just a 5 foot wave. I hold his hand, and squeeze for good measure. His eyes went back to their sea-green. He looked confused, and it looked so funny. He seemed lost and innocent, so different from the cunning and wicked eyes I saw moments ago. **(A/N: No, this is not an alternate personality. Unless you want it to be. Tell me.)** The 5 foot wave reached the shore, splashing our feet. Clarisse's chains melted, and she ran away. Percy plopped onto the sand, close to the water. I hesitated, but then sat down next to him. The water lightly lapped at our feet.

"What just happened?" I retold the entire story, leaving out the parts where I held his hand and the part where I kind-of begged. He seemed to remember Clarisse insulting his mom. "She's so going to pay." "But you just made her beg and scared her to death." "Yeah, but when I blacked out. I want my own revenge. It probably sounds confusing to you. I'll probably drown her.

"NO" I said, maybe a little too quickly. He turned to me confused. I sighed. Might as well tell him. "You know how every Athena kid is scared of spiders?" He snorted. "Who doesn't?" I just stare at him. "Right, sorry." "Yeah, well, it's not only because of the curse. Every competitor or enemy my mom has, we are scared of them. The less of a competitor, less the fear. Arachne was #1 because she won, against my mom. That incurs a huge fear. Then, #2 is huge amounts of water. Now, I'm talking about Tsunami's and stuff. Not sink or bathtubs. And the #3, is Ares, but everybody's afraid of him, so we're not really that unrealistic. We do however, have fights with Ares kids solely on that."

Percy nodded. "I'm still getting revenge" "You really don't have to." He sighed. "Annabeth, seriously. Get over it. It won't be that bad" "Fine, what are you going to do?" He raised his palm, and a tiny water tornado danced on his palm. "What is that?" "A water funnel. Whoever's name I say, it will go and drench them, and will continue to bother them for about any amount of time I say. It's indestructible, but barely deadly." She smiles. "That's so cool" "I didn't even know I could do it, until I was on the island."

He looked at it. "How long do you want it to bother her?" I think he was talking to me. "Why are you asking me?" "Didn't she insult your mom too?" She did. How did I forget about that? Wait. I was busy with a 330 foot tall wave, so I have an excuse to forget. "Hmm….how about a week?" I say, smiling.

He nodded. "Let's make it a week." He looked at the tiny water funnel. "Clarisse, 7 days" The funnel seemed to nod, or my imagination was acting up. It set off into the forest.

We sat in the sunset. I heard him mutter something. I have no idea what it was though. We sat together in the sunset, and I felt happy. For once.

Little had I known that he had muttered "I'll come for you, Calypso"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the so-delayed update, and that today's entire chapter was about one thing. I try to make it so that each chapter was about a book in the series, and we are nearing the almost end. This was supposed to be Battle of the Labyrinth part 2. There will be 3 parts for the 'battle of the labyrinth' and either 3 or 4 parts of 'Blood of Olympus.' I will add random chapters like this one in between chapters. After I'm done with the Percy Jackson series, tell me if I should do a Heroes of Olympus one! Bye for now!**


End file.
